Finding True Love
by hiean
Summary: Have you ever experience the pains of love? Finding your true love is really hard. Join the gang as they discover for whom their hearts are! plz read and review!
1. The Proposal

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gundam Wing.  
  
AN: HI! This is already my third attempt at a Gundam Wing fic. I hope that this time somebody would read this fic and review. I'm open to criticisms or even anything that you would like to lay down on this fic.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The Proposal  
  
True Love is hard to find  
  
True Love is truly blind  
  
True Love sees what is behind...  
  
***flashback***  
  
A guy with jet-black hair of about seventeen was waiting in the school grounds besides a cherry tree in the L4 colony. He was so excited. He was finally going to propose to the one he loved most.  
  
A blonde-haired boy approached the back of the tree. He looked sad but still he forced a smile. He approached the other boy and tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"Oh!" said the black-haired boy as he turned around to face the other boy. "You startled me, Quatre."  
  
"I have something to tell you," they both said at the same time.  
  
"You go first, Maco." coax Quatre sadly.  
  
"Alright." answered Maco smiling sweetly as he took a small box from his pocket and opened the lid and inside, you could see a beautiful diamond ring.  
  
Maco got to his knees and said, "Marry me, Quatre."  
  
The other boy couldn't look at him and his lips began to quiver as his hands formed into a ball.  
  
"What's wrong?" Maco asked as he grabbed Quatre's shoulder and forced him to look at him.  
  
But Quatre really wouldn't do so.  
  
"Look at me! What's wrong?!" Maco yelled angrily at Quatre.  
  
"I'm sorry," Quatre said softly as tears began trickling down his face.  
  
"Why? Don't you love me?" Maco asked anger and sadness mixed in his voice.  
  
"I'm sorry." Quatre answered again, his voice shaking.  
  
"Are you in love with.. somebody else?" Maco asked forcing the words out. "Is it the guy from the circus?"  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Damn it, Quatre! Is that all you can say?" shouted Maco as he slammed his fists on the cherry tree.  
  
"Goodbye," Quatre said before dashing off towards the dormitory.  
  
Maco's whole world collapsed before him as he tried to contemplate what just happened. His true love rejected him and walked out of his life.....forever. Could it really be any worse?  
  
***end of flashback***  
  
Maco was riding the plane from the space shuttle station in Poland. He was already returning home after spending almost two years in L4. He is reminiscing on what happened four months ago... the day before Quatre suddenly disappeared leaving everything and everyone he knows including him.  
  
"Darn!" exclaimed Maco as he gritted his teeth and his hand formed into a fist. His seatmate on the plane looked at him probably scared. She was an old woman who still had the courage to ask him what's wrong.  
  
"What's wrong, dear?" the old woman asked sympathetically.  
  
"Nothing! Leave me alone!" snapped Maco but the old woman still looked at him trying to decipher the man in front of her.  
  
"Alright, I'm sorry," he apologized. "It's just that the one I love walked out of my life probably forever."  
  
Maco couldn't help himself and just blabbered everything out to the old woman. He just needed to let it out. The old woman merely nodded at what he said, thinking of possible ways to comfort the boy in front of her.  
  
"Oh my," said the woman. "To be in love is such a wonderful thing, isn't it? But you just have to learn to let go and accept what happened. You are still young, you can still find your true love."  
  
For some odd reason, blurting out everything made him feel a lot better.  
  
"Thanks for everything, listening and the advice," said Maco now smiling at the old woman.  
  
"By the way, I'm Maco." he said as he held out his hand.  
  
"And I'm Agatha. It's so nice to meet you," said the old woman as she shook Maco's hand. "You can call me grandma."  
  
"All passengers fasten your seat belt! The plane will land in ten minutes!" called the stewardess and everyone did as was told.  
  
After thirty minutes, Maco went to the limousine waiting for him outside the airport with the woman in tow. He promised the woman a ride to wherever she was going, to the much dismay of his driver. The woman was going to the Vatican City to see the Pope and Maco was going home to Savana.  
  
AN: So how did you like it? If it's boring for you, I promise the next chapters won't be, so plz review. Savana is a made up kingdom. Supposedly, it's an independent nation in Italy. 


	2. Releena's Reason

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gundam Wing.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Releena's Reason  
  
A young girl with long honey blonde hair was walking on the grounds of a castle. She looked worried for some reason thinking Tears began to trickle down her face as she remembered it. The first time she knew she was engaged to somebody she didn't know..she didn't even love.  
  
*** Flashback  
  
"No!!!" a girl with honey blonde hair said. "I don't want to marry that guy!"  
  
"Releena, please," her mother pleaded. "This will be for your own good."  
  
"How would you know!" she angrily yelled. "You're not the one being force into a marriage!"  
  
Releena saw the hurt look in her mother's eyes but she forced herself to look away.  
  
'I have all the right to be angry. She's forcing me to marry a guy I haven't even met.' With those thought in mind, she stomped her foot and walked towards her bedroom with tears streaming down her face. She can also hear her mother crying where she left her. She slammed the door shot slumping down on the floor crying her heart out.  
  
'I'm going to call Heero. Maybe he can think of something to get me out of this mess. He is on earth anyway working as a preventer.' Releena thought getting up from her position on the floor and going to her bed. She picked up the phone and dialed Heero's number on earth.  
  
It took about three rings before somebody answered the phone. "Moshi moshi." A feminine voice answered the phone. Releena was stunned, she couldn't even answer.  
  
'Does this mean that he has a girlfriend? Maybe I dialed the wrong number' she thought hopefully.  
  
"Moshi moshi." the girl again said.  
  
"Who's that?" Releena heard a masculine voice bellowed from the background.  
  
'No, it can't be but that's Heero's voice.' Releena hung up and cried. She cried herself to sleep.  
  
Dinnertime..  
  
Releena finally woke up. Her eyes were all puffy from her crying. She approached the dining room and saw her mother there seated.  
  
Her mother saw her and gently said, "Releena, if you really don't want to marry the guy, then I guess I just have to respect that. I'll give them a call.."  
  
But she was interrupted by Releena, "No, you don't have to. I'm going to meet him and maybe even learn to love him."  
  
Her voice was cold when she said this but her mother didn't care. She was so happy about her daughter's decision and she hugged the girl.  
  
End of flashback  
***  
  
"There you are, Releena. Breakfast is already ready." a girl with long blonde hair and strangely long eyebrows said.  
  
"Have you been crying again?" asked the blonde head looking at her swollen eyes.  
  
"I-I'm finally going to meet him today," her voice was raspy from all the crying. "Do you think I made the right decision, Dorothy?"  
  
Releena broke down and cried again. Dorothy just held the trembling girl in her hands as she said words of comfort to her.  
  
"Princess Releena, Miss Dorothy." a sweet voice from behind Dorothy addressed making Dorothy jumped and turned around to find a lovely girl about their age with short light blonde hair wearing a maid's uniform.  
  
"You scared me, Clarisse. I thought it was the Queen." Dorothy said relieved.  
  
"I'm sorry but the Queen told me to fetch you since breakfast is served," the girl said. "She also told me to tell you that the prince might arrive late. He might arrive during dinner time."  
  
"Thank goodness. I guess we can still shop." Dorothy said eagerly with a small glimmer in her eyes. The two girls beside her just sweat drop.  
  
"All right, let's shop till we drop!!!" Releena said giggling. Clarisse just shook her head at the two girls.  
  
During breakfast, the two girls asked the queen for permission to go to the mall and the queen reluctantly agreed with the warning that they would have to go back before dinner time. 


	3. A Slap on the Face

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gundam Wing.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
A Slap on the Face  
  
Maco was now riding peacefully in the limousine listening to romantic tunes. He already dropped off the old woman in the Vatican City. Agatha thanked him and gave him a gold angel pendant as a token of her gratitude. At first Maco did not accept it but the woman insisted.  
  
'This will look very good on Quatre. An angel for my angel.' Maco shook his head at this idea for he knew that Quatre would never come back.  
  
His eyes were filled with sadness as he remembers his problems and now he is on his way home to meet a girl and make her his Queen. He sighed as he glanced outside knowing full well that this would be the last day of his life.  
  
His driver glimpsed at him through the rearview mirror shaking his head sighing, 'The young master hasn't changed; he is still cold and distant. This engagement isn't doing any better to improve his mood.'  
  
The whole drive was long, but to Maco, it ended too soon. As now, he sees the outskirts of the town. They would have to drive through town for ten minutes to reach the palace or around it, which will take thrice as long. Maco took the scenic route and told the driver to take his time driving around town.  
  
***  
The girls were having the time of their life for once with no worries. Releena and Dorothy brought their personal maids, Clarisse and Rosette whom they become friends with.  
  
Clarisse is a quiet and shy girl with blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. She is slightly smaller than Releena and she had shoulder length hair. On the other, Rosette is loud with fiery long red wavy hair and emerald eyes. She is the same height as Releena and wore her hair back in a headband. They both have bangs and claimed to be sisters though their personalities are totally different even the looks.  
  
They again went to a dress shop. They were so many dresses to choose from. Dresses with different designs and cuts. There were also t-shirts, shorts, and skirts.  
  
They took a light blue Sunday dress with sailor-like collar of light blue and white and told Clarisse to try it on as they put on their genki faces. Rosette just sweat-dropped as the two girls ushered her little sister into the fitting room.  
  
The two loved dressing up Clarisse since she never does seem to complain. You could also consider the fact that she was cute. They also noted the fact that she was always so sad even with her smiles and all. They were very determined to make her happy.  
  
They waited outside the fitting room with Dorothy pacing about. She was really getting impatient and waiting isn't really one of her best quality.  
  
"What's taking her so long?" Dorothy asked tapping her foot on the floor.  
  
The curtain of the fitting room was set aside as a beautiful girl emerged. She was blushing furiously as the other girls stared at her.  
  
"KAWAII!!!!" Both Dorothy and Releena screamed at the same time.  
  
All those in the store heard them and turned their heads toward the girls. Boys dragged into the store by their girlfriends locked their eyes on the girl while the girls were jealous of her and furious at their boyfriends.  
  
"I believe I would buy that for you." Releena said looking once more at the beauty before her.  
  
"No, princess. I am but a servant, you shouldn't buy so many things for me." said the girl refusing her.  
  
"Yeah, Clarisse is right. You've already bought so much for us." agreed Rosette.  
  
"And I want to buy you more." said Releena determinedly.  
  
The girls looked at Dorothy for help but she just shrugged and so the sisters just sighed in defeat.  
  
They shopped more for about hour buying more stuff for them and their maids before deciding to head back to the palace.  
***  
  
When they've finally reached the palace, night has already fallen. A man in his late forties opened the door of the limousine. Maco emerged half- heartedly looking for his mother.  
  
As he entered the palace doors, a young woman in her early twenties approached him and happily said, "Welcome home, brother." as she hugged her younger brother, which he returned gratefully.  
  
"I missed you so much," his sister said as tears trickled down her face. "I'm sorry if I wasn't there to see you receive your diploma."  
  
"Maco, you're back! What took you so long?" called a woman with long black hair and up in a bun.  
  
Maco winced as he greeted the woman in front of him, "Hello, mother." he said unenthusiastically. He thought that maybe he could have a few moments alone in his room without his mother bugging him.  
  
"Dear, why don't you go change for a while, your bride is not here at the moment." cooed his mother.  
  
"Why? Did she go back to her mommy, too scared to meet me?" Maco said sarcastically.  
  
"That's a relief! I never want to be tied down to a princess who can't even think for herself. Always causing trouble wherever she goes, flirting with men and hanging out with girls with no brain." Maco continued sarcastically.  
  
Smack!!!!  
  
A hand just shot up in the air and slapped Maco hard on the face.  
  
Maco was dumbstruck as he held on to the right side of his face. The side where both his pride and face hurts. Maco turned around with his eyes flashing in anger. His brown eyes met with piercing blue eyes.  
  
***flashback***  
Smack!!!  
  
Flashing blue eyes met with stunned brown eyes. A boy with light blonde hair just slapped a larger boy with dark hair and now they were in a staring contest.  
  
"You don't have the right!" the smaller boy yelled as tears formed in the corner of his eyes.  
  
"I can say what I want!" the other one yelled back. "You're friends are nothing but cons and fools just like you."  
  
The blonde raised his hand once more but the other one caught it. The larger boy held on to the back of the head of the other one and brought the other boy's head close and their lips touched into a tantalizing kiss.  
  
It was a sweet kiss. A kiss that would last an eternity but for them it ended too soon as they parted to catch their breaths. The blonde was surprised and his fingers made its way to his lips as the other boy merely walked away with a smile plastered on his face.  
***end of flashback*** 


	4. Personal Maid

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gundam Wing.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Personal Maid  
  
Clarisse backed away from the prince as he glared at her.  
  
"What did you think you just did?!" Maco angrily yelled.  
  
"I-I'm sorry." Murmured the girl obviously scared with her head bowed.  
  
"I-I didn't mean too." She continued.  
  
"Who do you think you are?! Don't you know who I am?!  
  
"She already said she was sorry!" intervened Rosette taking her sister's hand. They walked away but not before Clarisse looked straight at the prince's face to apologize once more but she just stared at the prince and couldn't say a word.  
  
The prince on the other hand stared back stunned, 'She looks so beautiful, so innocent. She.........'  
  
'No, I shouldn't think about that. She's my enemy.' The prince shook his head to get rid of the lingering thoughts lurking in his mind.  
  
"I'm sorry, your highness for what my sister did but your son definitely deserved it." Rosette said with so much conviction for the prince pulling away her sister from the scene, as Clarisse was still shocked to move on her own.  
  
***  
  
"Why are you so nervous?" Rosette asked her sister. They were inside their room in the castle.  
  
"Hello!!!! Is somebody in there?" Rosette said again waving her hand in front of Clarisse's face.  
  
"W-what?" answered Clarisse.  
  
"I said why are you so nervous and staring off into space."  
  
"N-Nothing."  
  
"You're even stammering. I already talked to the queen and she said she won't fire us much to the objection of her son but she did warn me that if this ever happen again ......" Rosette did a sign with her hand of cutting off her head.  
  
Seeing that her sister didn't stopped fidgeting, "Besides it's already been three days and the prince didn't try any trick yet."  
  
"R-rosette, l-let's just get out of here. Please, let's leave, I'm sure we can stay in a better place than here." said Clarisse as her sister looked at her.  
  
"What's really wrong?" Rosette asked bending down to her sister on the bed so that they could be leveled.  
  
"N-nothing." Clarisse replied not looking at the eyes of her sister.  
  
"Tell me!" Her sister wouldn't look at her and noticed that Clarisse was trembling.  
  
"Fine! Tell me when you're ready, k, but till then I don't know where else we can go to, I'm really sorry." Rosette embraced Clarisse tightly.  
  
***  
  
Knock. Knock.  
  
"Come in!" a woman answered piling up papers in front of her. She looked up from her work as the door opened. "Maco, it's you."  
  
"What is it, honey? What do you want?"  
  
There was a long pause before he replied in a cold tone, "I want a personal maid, mother, and I want it to be the new girl."  
  
"Y-you mean Rosette?" stammered her mother looking once more at the paperwork.  
  
"You know she's not the one I want."  
  
"Why would you want a personal maid? You're not a little boy anymore."  
  
"I just do."  
  
"So are you going to tell her or should I? Or do you want me to ask permission from father?" he continued, his voice still sounded cold and cruel.  
  
His mother looked up from her work and sighed, "All right I'll tell her but promise me that you won't do anything to harm her."  
  
"I won't" he answered. 'I'll just make her suffer a little.' *** AN: I know this is very short and really stupid but please review anyway. Plz!!!!!!!!!!!! This is my first update since school ended last march. I'll update my other fics soon, I promise. Though I don't know when I'll be able to update again...  
  
Plz review..... 


End file.
